


Let Me Hold You While You Fall Apart

by thosewhofall



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Toys, dominant kurt, light bloodplay, submissive Blaine, submissive sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhofall/pseuds/thosewhofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hears something in the bathroom at a gay club, he hears voices he knows too well, but well...they don't sound like that to the general public. He can't get it off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold You While You Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: D/S and BDSM is one of my favorite smut genre's to write for. This is hard kink and it has a lot of kinks so beware if that's going to be triggering at all for you! <3

Sebastian Smythe was 100% sure that there was no greater pleasure than screwing someone against a bathroom stall door, hearing them moan and hiss and scream his name, and know it was him causing it. He loved it when they fought back, teeth an nails in his hair and down his back or any skin they can reach. He loved it, and he thought he always would.

Until he wandered into the bathroom of a Columbus gay club, and heard a familiar voice. In one of the stalls, it was a high and breathy, “How dare you, Blaine. Such a bad boy, dancing with all those people.” A whine escaped the stall, followed by hushed begging, “And to think I was going to take the ring off. Instead, I think you'll have to wear it a while longer. Maybe all the way til home. For being such a bad boy.”

Sebastian's body thrummed against the voice, the gentle punishment. It surprised him really, to react, but to hear _bad boy_ and, and fuck.

“B-But Kurt. Kurt please. Kurt I'm sorry I'm bad please please--” A thump and silence followed the pleading. After a moment, “I want to be good for you.”

Sebastian almost whined. He'd never even seen something like this in real life. It happened in Porn but he was sure it was feigned. This, this was someone begging, _begging_ for punishment and release. Sebastian, he wanted it. He..he wanted the kind of relationship they had. He heard Kurt laugh.

He almost didn't disappear in time to escape being caught.

–

The next time he was at the Lima Bean and he saw the pair, his body began to react. Kurt sat so still, writing an essay, only his right hand scratching the pen against the paper. Blaine sat across from him, reading a book, but he would occasionally glance up, hoping t catch Kurt's eye, to no avail. When he did, though, the smile that broke across his mouth lit the coffee shop, and a blush rose in his cheeks.

How had Sebastian missed this behavior before? The control Kurt had over Blaine. It was complete and Blaine gave it willingly. Sebastian wanted that kind of power, but he didn't want to have it, he wanted to feel it. He wanted to be...dominated.

That was the final straw. He dropped into a third chair that he dragged over to the table, setting his mocha down, and smiling widely at both boys.

“So I was at a club in Columbus on Saturday.” He started.

“Really?” Kurt raised an unamused eyebrow, his pen stopping against the paper, but raising as to not leave a large ink stain. “That doesn't surprise me at all.”

“I heard something in the bathroom. And unless there's another effeminate countertenor named Kurt with a hobbit boyfriend named Blaine, I'm pretty sure it was you.”

Kurt didn't react, but Blaine's face turned bright red. Said countertenor looked up at his lover. “Shh, baby.” He said, soothingly, “And what did you think of what you heard, Sebastian.” The baby penguin from the year prior was no where to be found.

Sebastian shivered under his gaze, “I...” He would have hated himself for the hesitation if it hadn't meant that Kurt's mouth widened into a cocky smile and...shit. “I thought it was interesting.”

“Did you enjoy it, Sebastian?” Kurt asked, his eyes on Sebastian's, “Enjoy hearing me punish Blaine for being such a bad boy that night?” Blaine whimpered without meaning to.

“I'm sorry, Kurt.” He said softly.

“Blaine, that night is over, my love.” Kurt, reached across the table to tilt his boyfriends face up so their eyes locked, “You were such a good boy for the rest of the night.” Blaine's smile returned.

Kurt. Fucking hell. Where did the feelings in Sebastian triggered by the feelings shared by them even come from? “Yes.” Sebastian's eyes grew hungry, but needy. He wanted to be a good boy, wanted to hear that tenderness turned on him.

Kurt kept looking at Blaine. “Blaine. Do you think you can keep being a good boy and share? You don't have to.”

Blaine glanced at Sebastian, and then back to Kurt, “K-Kurt...” He was nervous to refuse, but the scars of what Sebastian had done weren't healed yet.

“Blainers, Sebastian won’t hurt either of us.” His voice turned towards Sebastian, “Right?”

Sebastian shivered, and hated himself for it, but gave a diminutive nod.

 

\--

 

Watching Blaine and Kurt made Sebastian’s frozen heart hurt. Kurt was so tender and loving as he left Blaine in his black boxer briefs, curled up against the pillows. Kurt kissed his curls, and then turned to Sebastian with a crueler eye. “Strip.” He ordered, none of the gentle ‘pleases’ he’d given Blaine. Sebastian responded with cold eyes, but removed his blazer and shirt. “Blaine.” Kurt said gently, “Why don’t you go find our handcuffs, baby. I don’t think Sebastian is as good of a boy as you are.”

Sebastian shivered. “What do you—”

“Sebastian I don’t remember asking you to speak.”

“I don’t remember you _asking_ me to do anything.”

Kurt reached up to grab the hair at the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I can ask you to leave and go fuck Blaine into the mattress.”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide, “I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“Sebastian, no one will judge you.” Kurt said, rubbing soothing circles into Sebastian’s hair. “Tell me what you want.”

Sebastian swallowed, with difficulty, his pride, “I need to be fucked.”

Kurt smiled, stroking his hair, “Good boy.” He kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “Now, finish stripping and go lay down.”

Sebastian felt no more need to resist. He simply did as he was told. It felt good, to hear Kurt call him a good boy, to have his lips against his cheek. He lay down on the bed, as he was told, fully nude, spread out and stretched out for Kurt to see.

“Beautiful.” Kurt said, still fully clothed. “Now, Blaine, handcuff his hands please, above his head, to the hook.”

Blaine’s hands were tentative and gentle, as he stretched out Sebastian’s arms, securing his hands for Kurt. “Don’t pull too hard.” He said, “Or they leave bruises.” The snap was audible and Sebastian’s eyes were trained on Blaine’s slim form, faintly glossed over with hair and his straining cock against his boxers.

“You’re gorgeous.” He said.

“He’s mine.” Kurt’s voice shook him, full of possessiveness and need, “You do not touch him unless you’re told. He might be willing to share me, but never forget, Sebastian.”

Sebastian actually whimpered, “Yes, Sir.”

Kurt smiled, “Come here, B.” He motioned for the smaller boy.

Blaine hurried into Kurt’s open arms, nuzzling himself against his neck. Kurt kissed his hair and stroked his skin, and it was so tender and loving that Sebastian hurt for how badly he wanted it, someone strong enough to hold him and protect him and love him through his faults. Kurt was whispering into Blaine’s ear, and Blaine was melting and moaning, and he heard a ‘Fuck, Kurt.’

Blaine moved away, and Kurt’s attention turned to Sebastian. “Have you bottomed often, Sebastian?” He asked as he popped the first few buttons on his shirt, stepping gracefully towards him.

“When I had to. Some guys refuse.” Sebastian’s cock was heavy and painfully hard against his stomach.

“Good.” Kurt smiled, “Now be a good boy, and stay quiet while I finished getting undressed.”

Blaine had scrambled onto the bed with something black and rubber that Sebastian realized was a dildo, and one of decent size. He whimpered, “Blaine is that…how big Kurt is?”

Blaine smiled, “No, Kurt is bigger.” He stripped off his own boxer briefs, leaving himself unashamedly nude as he reached down to begin to gently spread himself with his fingers.

Sebastian didn’t want to look away, enraptured by Blaine fingering his own ass, but the sight of Kurt, startlingly beautiful, draped in porcelain lines and a hint of pink at the apex of his thighs, stole Sebastian’s attention.

“Sebastian, do you needed a gag? Didn’t I ask you to wait quietly?”

_A gag._ Sebastian whimpered, “No, sir.” He let out a breath.

Kurt was finally close enough to touch but Sebastian was bound. “Now, Sebastian, I’m sure you know how this works, I’m going to stretch you, and then fuck you. But that’s a very short and boring night.” Kurt smiled faintly at Blaine who had  let out a keening moan. “No, I’m going to acquaint myself with every inch of your body, and then I’m going to fuck you. The only catch is, you cannot make any noise. Not until I’m inside you. You are mine, Sebastian, do you consent?”

Sebastian  nodded feverently.

Kurt started with his face, kissing his forehead, cheeks, bypassing his lips in favor of his chin, breathing softly into his ears and making Sebastian want to cry out. The other young man’s body was draped over his, long and lean and hard and his gorgeous cock was pressing against Sebastian’s hip. Kurt slid down, rough friction against his erection, but suddenly his soft lips were on Sebastian’s sensitive neck, and Sebastian had to go back to trying not to make any noise.

By the time he’d gone all the way down and back up Sebastian’s legs, Sebastian had bit his lip so hard it was bleeding and he wanted Kurt to touch him in some way but he wasn’t allowed to ask for that and he didn’t want Kurt to stop. He wanted him inside him.

“You’ve been a very good boy, Sebastian.” Kurt’s voice was dark and his eyes had glazed over with need. Kurt leaned forward to take Sebastian’s mouth, sliding his tongue along the bloody lip, gathering it on his tongue before licking a stripe up Sebastian’s neck, the saliva dark with the added blood. Kurt went back for more, until the blood from Sebastian’s lip was spattered around his upper body, leaving dark lines. Kurt swallowed before he kissed Sebastian again, “Such a good boy.” He said, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, even more turned on by the blood that Kurt had so willingly spread over his body.

Blaine was still rolling around on the bed next to them, the dildo now firmly in place, his hand sliding it back and forth and he was biting into the pillow. Kurt’s eyes turned on him, “Blaine, lover.” He climbed off the bed, and reached into the box of toys, “Come here.”

Sebastian’s mouth watered when he saw the plug. Blaine whimpered and sauntered over to Kurt, who kissed him before spinning him around, and bending him over the edge of the bed, He grabbed the lube Blaine had discarded and drizzled it on the plug before pressing it into Blaine, making the brunette groan loudly. “There,” Kurt said softly, holding Blaine against his chest, “Now you’ll be nice and ready for me when it’s your turn, as long as you don’t come. I don’t want to punish you, darling.” Kurt kissed him, “Now, would you be so kind as to prep Sebastian as well? Please.”

Blaine smiled and nodded. Sebastian looked confused. Why was Blaine prepping him, why hadn’t Kurt touched him at all? It didn’t make sense.

Regardless, Blaine settled between Sebastian’s legs, pulling them up, and Kurt stretched out long and lean beside him. “So, Sebastian, we’re going to play a little game. It’s called edging. Blaine is going to stretch you, and I’m going to suck your cock. Every time you get close to orgasm, we’re both going to stop. Do you understand? The rules are simple,  if you come, you lose, and this night is over. Its very important that you tell me when you’re close.”

Sebastian whined, but nodded. Everything was so hot, Kurt, Blaine, the kissing, the dildo, the plug, it was all too much, all he wanted was to be fucked and to come.

But Kurt had said this was what they were going to do, and that meant, Sebastian was going to have to play along.

He wished he hadn’t agreed once Blaine’s fingers, soft and warm, started prodding at his ass, and Kurt’s pink mouth sank down over his cock. He bit down on his bottom , biting back into the wounds that Kurt’s saliva had previously cauterized, drawing blood anew as Kurt sucked him. It was glorious, the sensation, it was too much. The fingers gently working him open, and the hot, wet pressure of Kurt’s mouth, and the view of Kurt’s ass, as he straddled Sebastian’s chest, it was too much for his already aroused state. “S-stop.” He choked out, and both boys stopped immediately, as Sebastian staved off his orgasm praying to his body for it to respond and not come. Kurt had turned around, kneeling beside Sebastian.

“Very good. Are you back under control?” Kurt’s smile was warm, it was demanding, but warm and Sebastian very much enjoyed the smile. He nodded, and Kurt reached up to stroke his face, before he turned back to his cock, and Blaine continued stretching him.

By the fourth time he asked them to stop, Blaine was three fingers in, and Kurt’s lips were delightfully red and shiny from the mixture of precome and saliva. Kurt reached down with his own fingers to check Sebastian’s ass, and then sat up completely.

“Blaine, I need you to go kneel by the edge of the bed. Hands up or  I will tie them. You are not to come, do you understand, baby? I want to make you come.” Kurt glanced at his submissive.

Blaine nodded, but frowned, “Yes, sir.” He knelt at the edge of the bed, with his hands on the bed, wringing tightly together.

Kurt turned back to Sebastian, reaching up to pull the handcuffs from the hook, “Roll over, on your elbows and knees.” There was no please, and Sebastian no longer paused before reacting, doing exactly what he was told. It felt nice, here, to let Kurt have control, to just feel, not to think. No wonder Blaine did it so willingly.

Kurt stared at the condoms before deciding against them. He’d just had Sebastian’s blood on his tongue, if he hadn’t gotten anything from that he certainly wasn’t going to from barebacking. He knelt and lined himself up with Sebastian’s hole, “Are you ready? All you have to do is nod.” When Sebastian did, Kurt slowly made his way inside the Warbler.

Sebastian cried out once Kurt bottomed out, his body flush against Sebastian’s ass. “Please, please fuck me, please.” He was allowed to talk now, he remembered that rule, he wasn’t allowed to make noise until Kurt was inside him and Kurt was very much inside him. His cock was dripping and twitching and Kurt was so big, stretching him so well and the bindings on his wrist made it all the better. He wanted Kurt to take him.

Kurt laughed darkly, “I intend to. And not softly either.” Kurt began thrusting, his pace less than gentle, rough and needy but timed perfectly. “Don’t come until I say to.” Kurt reminded him, as his strokes picked up, borderline brutal, but it was hard and it was fast and it was exactly what Sebastian needed and he wanted to come so badly and the pleases and please sir’s were falling out of his mouth faster than he was even aware of them doing so.

Soon, Kurt’s hips stuttered, and Kurt’s body leaned down so he could hiss into Sebastian’s ear, “You can come now.”

Before the sentence was even done, Sebastian’s body was spasming and he was thrusting forward into air, come strining from his cock powerfully. He sagged, collapsing against the bed, even as he felt the hot strings of Kurt’s come in his own ass.

Kurt pulled out of him with a slick pop, and he rolled off of Sebastian. He pulled the submissive to his chest, stroking the boys hair and face, “That was very good Sebastian, well done. Good boy.” He murmured sweet words into his ear, holding the boy just for a moment as he came down from his high and up out of the safe space he knew he’d fallen into. When five minutes had passed, Kurt sat up, and looked at Blaine, who was looking down, his hand still on the bed.

“Blaine.” Kurt said, “Blaine look at me.”

Blaine did, and his eyes were wide and tear-filled, “I t-tried not to c-come but I didn’t even have to t-touch myself I just…” His lip quivered, “I’m sorry, Kurt, I’m so, so sorry.”

Kurt nodded, “Come here, baby,”

Blaine did as he was told, kneeling before Kurt on the bed, “I’m sorry.”

“Do you need to be punished?”

“I came without permission.” Blaine said with wide eyes.

“Lay down then, over my legs.” Blaine did as he was told, “Twelve swats, Blaine, can you count them?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want me to remove the plug?”

“No, Sir.”

Kurt began, and Blaine kept count, never missing a number, even as his body was wracked with sensation from the hand and from Kurt brushing the plug and pushing it deeper. When they reached twelve, Kurt pulled Blaine up, nestling him on the bed between him and Sebastian. Blaine’s eyes were closed and he nuzzled into Kurt’s neck, breathing deeply, as he said, “Thank you, Sir.”

“I think we could all use some sleep now.” Kurt said, firmly, as he looked at Sebastian, “I’m going to try and find you a dom. I have a few friends that I’ve met. Someone that you can get to know.” He reached out to stroke Sebastian’s hair, “Until then, I’m here. If you need someone.”

Sebastian smiled honestly, “Thank you, Kurt.”

Moments later, they were all asleep, sticky, sweaty, and come-spattered.


End file.
